


Zutara Month 2017

by TrustNoOne182



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Crystal Catacombs, Dorky Zuko, F/M, Fire Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Spin the Bottle, Zuko Angst, Zutara Month, Zutara month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustNoOne182/pseuds/TrustNoOne182
Summary: My collection of stories for Zutara month 2017. Unrelated drabbles, Oneshots, angst, fluff...its all here





	1. Chapter 1

She had always loved the firelilies, from the first time that she saw them. That love was soon tainted and it was years before she found herself surrounded by them. Zuko knew about Hama and what she had put Katara through. He never pushed for details and allowed her to try and avoid all of the festivals that erupted around the firelilies. 

They were just friends for the first three years after the war ended. After an eventful week at Ember Island they started to spend most of their time together. It caused a lot of specualtion and many whispered remarks when they were seen together, but neither Katara or Zuko minded. 

He asked her to go on a picnic with him and she agreed but stopped short when he lead her into a field of firelilies. 

“It's okay, Katara. It's just you and me, no one will hurt you or make you do something you don’t want to.”

She nodded hesitantly and followed him into the field, gingerly sitting next to him as if trying not to touch anything. He chuckled and laid out their picnic. 

After they had eaten he laid back and she laid next to him, curling into his side and closing her eyes. She could practically feel the water in the flowers around them, the longer she concentrated on it the more at ease she felt until she realized she was no longer tense and clinging to Zuko. 

“I knew you would love it,” Zuko whispered and he leaned in and capture her lips in a gentle kiss. 

“Know it all,” she said playfully. He just laughed and laid back down next to her.


	2. Day 2 - Lunar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tries to distract Katara during the lunar eclipse.

“You know you’re awfully cute when you’re pouting,” Zuko said as he said down next to her. He slipped off his boots and dipped his feet into the water. 

“I’m not pouting, I just feel weird,” Katara retorted attempting to bend the water forcefully. He raised his good eyebrow at her as a reply. 

Katara sighed and turned to look at him. In the few years he had known her he was always constantly surprised at the amount of warmth in her eyes - not just when she interacted with someone like Sokka or Toph but when she regarded him. 

“I suppose I see my bending as my strength and without it - or even when it's dulled I feel so helpless.”

“Helpless is about the last word I would use to describe you. Bossy, sure, but not helpless.” She playfully swatted as his arm at that comment. “Katara you are the strongest person I have ever met. You are so full of love and hope and you yearn to make the world a better place. Even for the few moments you don’t have your bending you are still strong. Plus, I can always protect you.” 

She blushed slightly at his speech and then leaned her head onto her shoulder. He glanced up and noticed that the eclipse was just starting.

“Let’s go swimming, it will ease your mind,” Zuko suggested. She shook her head with a slight pout, shrieking when he shoved her off the dock and into the water. 

He jumped in after her and found her giggling as she tread water. After that they swam around, splashing and racing each other. When they finally climbed back onto the dock the eclipse was over. 

“Thank you, Zuko,” she said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.


	3. Day 3 - Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zuko joined their group and eventually won over her trust everything changed.

When Katara first saw Zuko she hated him; he represented everything to her that was wrong with the world and with the war. He chased them around and made their lives miserable for a year, but eventually that mellowed out. 

When Katara touched Zuko’s scar in the crystal catacombs she had felt a surge of emotion - positive and almost loving emotion - it was all ripped apart when he once again chose to fight against the Avatar. 

When Zuko joined their group and eventually won over her trust everything changed. She found herself looking for reasons to spend time with him, and usually alone. Any time they touched she felt that same connection and she also felt a yearning to deepen it. 

She was afraid of the war, afraid of losing and afraid of Aang’s attachment to her, so she ignored her longing for more time with Zuko. She tried to just be friends but found herself challenging him to spar when everyone else was out shopping or training elsewhere. 

When they found Iroh and the rest of the White Lotus Katara noticed the way that Iroh watched her with Zuko. She wondered if he knew something, or if he was just happy that his nephew was finally making a change for the better. 

The night before her and Zuko were to head off to face Azula Iroh found her. He sat down next to her, poured some tea and then watched the movements around them.

“I wonder how you would classify your relationship with my nephew. I don’t mean to pry, but I have been watching you two and it seems there is more to it than appears.” 

Katara was startled and tried to calm down by sipping tea. He watched her thoughtfully as she tried to come up with an answer. 

“I don’t know. When he joined our group and earned out trust I started to feel...so warm and comfortable with him. It was like I’ve known him all my life, I can’t describe it but it's like I...I crave him.” 

Iroh chuckled and continued to sip his tea. Zuko was heading toward them and when he sat down Iroh poured him some tea and then looked between the two of them. 

“I believe you two may have known each other in a past life. I couldn’t say what that entails or what the relationships were like, but they were very friendly.” 

With that he wished them goodnight and took his pot of tea with him. Zuko and Katara stared after him and then when he disappeared they started into their tea cups. 

“I suppose, it’s not the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard,” Zuko said as he scratched at the back of his neck.

“No, of course not,” Katara agreed as she fidgeted with her hair loops. 

“I mean, it's not like we have to get married or anything.”

“Well, I’m not even of marrying age so that's settled.”They chuckled awkwardly and watched as everyone around them settled in for the night. It occurred to Katara that they should be doing the same but she didn’t want to leave him - of course she never wanted to leave him. 

“Would you, um, Zuko...would you stay with me tonight? Nothing like that, just company?” Katara asked. 

Once their sleeping rolls were settled Zuko laid down next to Katara. He stayed on his back and waited to see how she would react. She quickly snuggled into his side and draped one arm over his chest. They didn’t talk - everything they had to say had already crossed the other's mind - they laid in silence until they fell asleep.


	4. Day 4 - Enemies to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring gets a bit heated...

Katara was not shy about her anger at Zuko, even when he was trying to help them and Aang. Even though it was Firelord Ozai and Azula that were there true enemies he always seemed to be the Undesirable Number One in her mind. He tried to give her space, tried apologizing and even going out of his way to make her happy. 

She always sat and watched as he and Aang were training. Zuko knew it was because she was concerned for Aang’s safety and for that reason he never let it bother him. As time passed and she grew to trust him and even respect him Katara still came to watch them train. After a few days of this Zuko approached her.

“Why do you still watch us? I thought before you just wanted to make sure Aang was safe,” Zuko asked her as he pulled on his shirt. 

“At first I was only taking care of Aang, now I just like to watch you when you are in your element. I know how hard you work on your bending and it’s impressive. It helps to remind me that fire is not the enemy and can be more than just a weapon.”

“Oh, cool,” Zuko responded. She chuckled and then tried to hide the blush that crossed her cheeks. 

“Do you want to spar?” he asked her. She nodded and watched as he pulled his shirt back off and then got into his stance. 

He was good, but she was a master. Everything he threw at her she threw back ten times harder. It was chaos and steam, it was a mixing of elements and it was thrilling. Zuko managed to tackle her to the ground, pinning her shoulders with his hands and her legs he covered with his own. 

“I think this means I won,” he said without getting off of her. She rolled her eyes but didn’t attempt to fight back. 

“Umm...I thought you guys were sparring?” Sokka said from somewhere behind them. 

Zuko jumped off of Karara and then helped her up. They both blushed and began stammering excuses. After a minute Sokka shrugged and walked off. 

“I should make dinner,” Katara said as she rushed after Sokka.   
\---  
They sparred again a few days later and this time Katara ending up pinning Zuko to the ground. “I think this means I won.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and breathed a small ball of fire, as a demonstration. Katara rolled her eyes but showed no signs of getting up.

“Look, I’m getting really tired of catching you two straddling each other.”

“Sokka! We were sparring and I won,” Katara said as her and Zuko got up.

“It wasn’t over yet,” Zuko shot at her. 

“What were you going to do? Fry me with your dragon breath?”

“Whatever the outcome was, I’ve got my eye on you,” Sokka said to Zuko.  
\---  
The next time Sokka caught them in a compromising state they were not sparring. They had started sparring but when Katara ended up on top of him she kissed him. She felt like they had been dancing around this moment all along, so when she saw his eyes dart to her lips she took her opportunity.

One of his hands was in her hair and the other gripped her waist, keeping her body tight against his. He gave a soft moan when their hips came together and Katara was about to suggest they went somewhere private when something heavy crashed behind them. 

They both shot up off of the ground and tried to look casual. Sokka was standing a few feet away his mouth gaping and a pile of firewood at his feet.

“That’s my sister!” Sokka yelled as he ran after Zuko.

From Toph’s point of view the ensuing chase was hilarious. Zuko and Katara did not find it quite as funny.


	5. Day 5 - Lord & Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara reflects before their wedding.

Fire Lady. Katara took a moment to let that thought wash over her. They were set to be married later that day and Zuko had made sure she had the help she would need, something she would have access to when she was Fire Lady. It was odd to think that she was marrying the man she once fought against, and she was marrying into the family that she used to despise. 

They had petitioned to be allowed to marry, as it was uncommon for someone who was not Fire Nation to marry into the royal family. It was also uncommon for that person to be a waterbender. In the end it was decided that their marriage would show that the nations were on equal footing, and that even polar opposites can be united. 

Katara sighed and looked at her reflection, dressed in the finest silks of the Fire Nation she hardly recognized herself. Everything was red - except for her necklace. 

“Lady Katara, its time,” one of the servants said from the hallway. She nodded and then stood up. 

The wedding was just one day, but the aftershock of having a waterbender on the throne would last longer. At least she had Zuko to fight that battle with.


	6. Day 6 - Constellations

It had been an emotional day and as it came to a close both Zuko and Katara found themselves lying on the sand and looking up at the stars. They hadn’t said much since leaving the play but they had broken off from the group and gone to the beach. For Zuko he was drawn to the beach because of his memories from when his family would visit. For Katara her element pulled her in. 

“I’ve never really star gazed before,” Katara said after almost ten minutes of silence. He looked over at her and then back at the sky. “Not much chance in the South Pole. It's either too cold to be outside, a blizzard or the sun doesn’t go down.”

“When I was young my mother would take me to the beach and we would sit and look at the stars. She used to try and show me the constellations. Eventually I found out she was just make them up, but I always loved it.”

“She made them up?” Katara chortled.

“Yeah, imagine my horror when in my class I announced my favorite constellation was the juggling platypus bear only to be laughed at.” Katara laughed and Zuko chuckled. 

“Can you show me? I mean, even just the fake ones?” 

Katara scooted closer to him so their shoulders were flush and looked over at him. He regarded her for a moment and then nodded. 

“See that there? That’s the flying buffalo deer,” he pointed to a cluster of stars and she squinted her eyes, trying to discern them. 

“And that one is the dancing badger frog. And if you look really closely over there you can see the fiery dragon.” Katara scooted even closer and keep looking where he pointed, laughing when she recognized the shape. 

“My mother loved animals, most of her constellations were named after them,” Zuko said. He had the sudden urge to pull Katara closer and tell her more. Katara seemed to be thinking the same thing. She put her head on his shoulder and draped her arm and leg across his body.

“Will you tell me more? About your mother? She sounds lovely,” Katara whispered. He nodded and for the first time in what ages he felt free. She would laugh along with his stories or nod and ask questions, never getting tired of hearing him talk. 

When the sun rose the next morning they were still on the beach, lying wrapped around each other. Zuko felt the sun on his face and instinctively pulled Katara closer. She sighed happily in her sleep and burrowed her face into his chest. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off for a few more minutes - the chaos of morning could wait.


	7. Day 7 - Forbidden

In the dark hallway Zuko pushed Katara against the wall and brought their lips together in a frantic kiss. He had been thinking about kissing her all day and now was his only opportunity. She wrapped her legs around his waist and eagerly returned the kiss. He started to push her skirt up and her breath hitched. 

“Zuko, we can’t do this here. Someone could catch us,” Katara said as he started kissing down her neck. 

“We don’t have a lot of time alone, this may be our only chance for days,” Zuko replied, not stopping his ministrations. 

She relented and let herself get carried away in the feeling of his hands on her skin and her lips on hers. They were too consumed with passion to hear the footsteps heading their way. 

“Oh, sorry Zuko I-” Aang said but stopped when he realized who Zuko had been kissing. 

“Aang, I’m...we…” Katara started to say as her and Zuko pulled apart. 

“How long has this been going on?” 

“Since we took down Azula,” Zuko said. Aang glared at him and then ran off.

“We probably should have told him sooner,” Zuko said as they stared at the place Aang had been standing. 

“Tell him what? That the person he thought was his forever girl is actually in love with the Fire Lord and being a waterbender has zero chance at a successful relationship.” 

“Let’s just enjoy the time we have now, we can worry about everything else later,” Zuko said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and allowed him to lead her to a more private area.  
\---  
Later turned out to be about two weeks. Katara found Zuko sitting by the pond watching the turtle ducks and smiling. She sat down next to him and scooted as close as she could.

“Is everything alright?” 

“I think I might be pregnant.”

Zuko closed his eyes and thought back to all the discussions he’d had with Iroh about Katara. 

“I want you be happy, Zuko, but I worry that others will not take so kindly to her so soon after you have taken the throne.”

“Uncle this isn’t fair to her, the older she gets the more people start to question why she has not married yet, she’s an outcast!”

“She will be more of an outcast if she were your wife. Or worse, if she bore you only waterbender children.”

“Then my heir will be a waterbender and show the world we can all be united!”

“Please, Uncle, for Katara, will you help me try?”

“Are you...angry?” Katara asked.

“Of course not,” he said as slipped his arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair. “Uncle has been trying to help me convince the council to allow us to be married, I will see if he has made any progress.”  
\---  
“It is still so soon, Nephew, I don’t know if-”

“She’s pregnant.” 

Iroh sighed and poured himself another cup of tea. He drank it slowly and took that time to reflect on a possible solution. 

“Her father is Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, soon he will be crowned King and this will make her a Princess. I will see if this is enough. In the meantime, take Katara some calming jasmine tea.”   
\---  
Katara and Zuko were tucked into armchairs in a remote corner of the library when Iroh approached them later that day. He took a seat next to Katara and put a gentle hand on her knee.

“Katara, you and Zuko will be allowed to marry, but you have to go through the normal courting rules. Your engagement will be announced in two weeks.” 

“Two weeks? We can’t wait that long, she might start to show,” Zuko protested. 

“Zuko, for now this will be fine, we can downplay my pregnancy and tell everyone I’m on a really long bed rest later on.” He nodded but only half heartedly.

“Nephew, what she says is true.”   
\---  
When they did get married Katara had started to show; her frame was so slender that she quickly started to round out and fill in. Iroh enlisted the help of a very discrete and excellent seamstress who created the perfect wedding gown for Katara, that blended both cultures and concealed her changing figure. The woman also helped Katara with a few dresses for after the wedding to help keep up the facade.

Everything went perfect, even though there were still people openly opposed to the marriage, most of the palace was so used to Katara always being around that nothing changed there. 

Zuko knew what was at stake if anyone found out about the pregnancy - she could be shamed or the legitimacy of their heir could be called into question. In the end he had nothing to worry about. When their daughter, Kya, was born it was obvious that she was a natural firebender. 

In the end everything worked out, even with the occasional political unrest. Life for the Firelord and Firelady was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this mostly done and meant to post on the 7th...but life got the best of me.


	8. Day 8 - Arranged Marriage

When Zuko went into his daily meeting he had no idea what was on the agenda. As the Firelord it was not always his duty to run the meetings, often times he just needed to be there to give approval and to propose courses of action. At least, that was the case once things finally settled down after the war. By the time he turned 19 everything seemed to be calm and people were starting to accept his reign as the norm and not reject it in favor of his father's. 

Of course no meeting was perfect, and this one was far from it.   
\---  
Katara was waiting for him by the turtleduck pond after the meeting, feeding the turtleducks as they always did. She smiled and watched as they raced after the crumbs. For a moment Zuko stood and watched her in awe at the simplicity of the moment. He closed his eyes and used this image as his grounding point - something to think about when times got hard. 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?” Katara asked without looking over her shoulder. He chuckled and sat down next to her avoiding sitting too close to her. It was inappropriate to have contact with a woman that was not your wife. Even in courtship it should be limited. 

“Is everything alright?” she asked after a few long minutes of silence. 

“The council has arranged for my marriage. As Firelord I do get final say in the matter, but they have selected a young woman from the Earth Kingdom that will help unite our nations and show how we truly are in an age of peace and understanding. They chose someone with Firebender heritage, to make sure any heirs we have will also be benders.” 

Zuko refused to look at her, he refused to look at the shame and anger on her face. 

“Zuko, we stopped Azula together, I’m pretty sure that a few council members will be no problem. You just need to state your case.”

So he did state his case and they heavily cautioned against him marrying a water tribe peasant. They would not listen to the fact that she was recently crowned the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, they kept pointing out that she was a waterbender and a commoner. 

He went back to Katara utterly defeated. He lay down on the sofa she was sitting out and rested his head in her lap. She set her book down and smiled at him. 

“They said no, didn’t they?”

“In the end I do get to make the decision, but yes, they said no.” 

“Zuko, no one in the world can keep us apart. They can try but I will always find my way back to you.” Katara leaned down and kissed him and then went back to reading.   
\---  
The next week his potential suitor showed up at the palace. He was expected to meet her for tea and then to walk through the city with her - to show the Fire Nation that not all hope was lost for a future heir. Instead they had tea, he was civil and then they parted ways. 

The young woman, Lin, was a very pleasant woman. They had a nice conversation about her town and her people as well as how different it was from the Fire Nation. She said that she was tired and would like to rest rather than go out, he agreed and then went to find Katara. 

She was in a private courtyard practicing her bending. He made sure to make it clear he was there, wanting to avoid any ice daggers being thrown his way. She stopped and turned to look at him, concern etched into her face.

“She was tired and wanted to rest.I couldn’t figure out how to tell her about you, I will tomorrow.”

But tomorrow never came, and Zuko kept putting off telling Lin about Katara. After two weeks of Zuko spending most of his free time with Lin he went to see Katara, hoping to take a late night walk around the grounds. He found her room empty and a note on the desk.

“Zuko,

I’m going back to the South Pole to help my father rebuild. I also hear he is about to be married, and I wouldn’t want to miss that. Best of luck to you and Lin.

All my love,

Katara”

After that Zuko kept seeing Lin, but he realized that something was missing. Everytime she laughed at one of his jokes he longed to hear Katara laugh. When she would try and show any physical affection he pulled away, and he was quickly finding ways to avoid her. Finally he sought her out, hoping to spare both of them any further pain and humiliation. 

“Lin, I’m afraid I have not been honest to you. I asked the council not to bring you here, I didn’t want to see you because I’m already…” the words died in his throat and suddenly he couldn’t look at her. 

“You’re already engaged?” 

He shook his head and sat down across from her. “She left, because she thought I stopped loving her. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you this the first time we met. I was trying to spare your feelings.” 

Lin was quiet for a few moments and then with calm and poise she insisted that Zuko immediately go after Katara and make this right.   
\---  
When his ship docked at the South Pole there was only one person standing and waiting to greet him. The village had changed and now resembled more of an icy metropolis. Zuko walked to Katara, his crew hung behind on the ship for his privacy.

“I’m sorry, I was an idiot, I love you Katara.”

She flung her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her. She buried her face in the shoulder of his parka and he could feel her crying. After another minute she looked up at him and smiled. 

“Zuko, I knew you would come. And you’re just in time for the wedding. Fair warning Sokka will probably try and attack you. He doesn’t like it when someone makes his little sister sulky, and Suki may not stop him.” 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed into the town. He could worry about the council and what they would say after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was highly tempted to not have this end happy, but my love for this ship won out.


	9. Day 9 - Tea Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate response to Katara and Zuko meeting in the tea shop in Ba Sing Se.

He didn’t enjoy working at the tea shop, not at first anyway. He found the work tedious and the customers were loud and obnoxious. When they got the better tea shop things changed, and Zuko wondered if life was finally looking up. And then she showed up. 

She sat in a table in the corner with her lemur on her shoulder. He wanted to tell her to take that thing out of there, but that would have meant approaching her. He was a fugitive so he didn’t want to be seen, especially not by Katara, a known ally of the Avatar. So he hung back, helping the other tables before Uncle approached him with a pot of tea and two cups. He handed it to Zuko and motioned to Katara.

“Uncle, she is a friend of the Avatar, she could report us and we would lose everything,” Zuko said under his breath.

“Nephew, if there is one thing I know it is that tea can help mend any relationship. This is a particularly soothing blend, she will enjoy it. Go, take a break and have tea with her.”

Zuko was forced to walk toward Katara when Iroh gave him a gentle nudge. He set the tea pot down and then two cups. 

“Oh, I only need one-” Katara started to say but stopped when she caught sight of his scar.

“You! What are you doing here?” she said, loud enough for a few customers to looks at them. 

“Be quiet, I’m a fugitive, I don’t need any excess attention drawn to myself. And Uncle said we should drink his special tea.” 

Katara raised an eyebrow at him as he poured two cups and passed her one. She took it and then sniffed it cautiously. Momo sniffed it too, and then deciding it was safe leapt into the chair next to Katara and curled up. 

“Just because you bring me tea doesn’t make up for all of the time you spent chasing and attacking us.”

“I know, if there was anyway I could make amends for what I’ve done I would do it. I hope this can prove as a start to show that I have changed.” 

At first it was awkward but eventually they started talking about the Earth Kingdom, and how different it was from anything they had ever seen in the world. He realized that he loved to hear her laugh, and he loved it more when she laughed at something he said. 

“I should really get back to work, I’m not supposed to take such long breaks,” Zuko said after more than an hour. He stood up and Katara reached out to grab his hand. 

“If I came by again tomorrow, could we have tea again?” 

He nodded, too stunned to say anything and then started to clear the table. Before she left he went up to her again. 

“Please, don’t tell anyone you saw me.” 

“It will be our secret.”

When she walked away he watched her leave with Momo sitting on her shoulder chattering away. He had never felt so happy.  
\---  
The next day Zuko kept hoping she would return, but as the day wore on he realized she was never coming back. She had gotten back home and realized what a mistake she had made. His mood became more sour until Iroh motioned toward the table in the back corner. 

There she was, sitting in the same spot, but this time without Momo. Zuko took the tea his Uncle offered and went to sit down across from Katara again. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t come,” he confessed as he poured their tea.

“I promised I would, only something terrible would keep me away.” 

Zuko smiled at her, and she correctly assumed it had been years since he had ever responded to someone so sincerely. 

It was close to closing time and when Zuko got up to help clean Iroh refused any help and insisted he take Katara out. Katara smiled at Iroh who returned it warmly and then ushered them out of the tea shop.

“So where does your friends think you are?” 

“I just said I needed to go out. We don’t always spend every minute together,” she said almost defensively.

“Would you like to get some dinner?”

“Yes, that sounds great.”

After dinner Zuko offered to walk her home and she agreed, though she purposefully lead them on a rather longer route than necessary. 

“Zuko, I had a really nice time tonight, and I’d like to keep seeing you, as much as possible.” They were a few houses away from hers - she didn’t want to take him directly to theirs in case someone saw them. 

At those words his heart fell, he realized she was too ashamed to admit to her friends she had been out with her. He was about to nod and wish her a goodnight when she grabbed his hand and pulled his closer. Then they were kissing and the entire world melted away; one hand settled at her waist and the other in her hair. She pressed herself completely against him and moaned when he nibbled on her lower lip. 

When they broke apart a few minutes later both of them were breathing heavy and their lisp were red. She blushed and he found himself wanting to take her somewhere and find out just what they could get up to tonight. 

“That was…” she trailed off and he nodded in agreement. And then his arms were around her again, she fit so perfectly in his arms it seemed wrong not to find out what noises she made when he kissed her neck and face. 

“I really should get back, before they come looking for me.” Zuko could see the confliction in her eyes, and he knew his mirrored hers. He wanted to stay here with Katara forever, but knew that if Aang or Sokka were to find him they would not treat him with kindness, especially if he was pressed against Katara.

“Goodnight Zuko, I’ll try and stop by for tea tomorrow,” Katara said after one final kiss. 

He watched her go knowing that he may not see her again for a while. All he could do was hope that when their paths did cross again they would be friendly and get to resume their relationship where they left off.


	10. Day 10 - Spin the Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at Ember Island

It had been Sokka’s idea, a way of relaxing a bit after a long day of training. They all laughed as Toph had to kiss Suki and Sokka had to kiss Aang. Then it was Katara’s turn. She spun and held her breath, hopping this wasn’t going to end badly. The bottle started to slow and finally stopped pointing at Zuko. She looked at him and blushed then looked down. 

“This is stupid, I don’t want to play anymore,” Aang said. He jumped up and ran off, Sokka followed after him. 

“I’m gonna go for a walk.” Katara announced, Zuko chose to follow her and fell in step next to her. 

“We’re you going to kiss me?” Zuko finally asks after they reached the beach. 

They sat down on a piece of driftwood and watched the waves crash onto the beach. He thought about asking the question again, or trying to change the subject, but before he could she brought their lips together in a soft and tentative kiss. 

When they pulled apart his eyes were wide and she almost laughed at him, until their lips met again and this time the kiss was deeper. They clung onto each other until they were forced to break away and catch their breath. 

“Yes, but I’m glad we didn’t have an audience,” Katara said.


	11. Day 11 - Painted Lady

“I don’t know what you like so much about it, it was years ago and I used dirt to paint my face,” Katara said as she stepped out of their washroom.

“You’re a powerful spirit who helps people. Also you look so sexy hidden behind that veil,” Zuko replied. He could just barely see her rolling her eyes at him. 

“You know that you owe me for this.” 

“Of course, anything you want is yours.”

She laughed and let him pick her up and deposit her on the bed then cover her body in his. She stopped laughing and soon forgot why she had been against this idea. Of course, Zuko did still make it up to her. He was a gentleman who never went back on a promise, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a lot about this prompt and decided that if I was to ever explore the painted lady story this was not the platform to do it on. I'd rather devote a full story and attention to it. So it's short, but that's okay sometimes.


	12. Day 12 - Blue Spirit

Katara had heard rumors of the Blue Spirit but she had never actually run into him, that is until shortly after they arrived in Ba Sing Se. The first time she spotted him he ran off, and he wondered if he always did that or if she knew him. She thought nothing on him, until she ran into him again. She bounced off his chest and almost fell over, startled by his sudden presence. He grabbed her and held her close to him, helping her regain her balance and hide her from the guards she had been running from. 

Without a word they silently ran off, she followed him blindly knowing that he wouldn’t let any harm come to her. He soon lead her to a small shack off the beaten path. Once inside she knew this was a hideout - it had the essentials but was not comfortable enough to be lived in. 

“Can I see your face?” Katara asked, reaching for the mask. He recoiled and crossed his arms in front of his face. She frowned and let her arms fall back to their sides. “I just wanted to say thank you”

He thought for a moment and then held up his hand, he went into the back room and came back with a single strip of cloth. She eyed it suspiciously, but didn’t back away from him. 

“Do you trust me?” he whispered in her ear. His voice was low and she felt like she had heard it before. She nodded and allowed him to tie the cloth over her eyes. 

He put his arms on her shoulders and guided her closer, when she was pressed against his chest he leaned down and brushed a hesitant kiss against her lips. Katara stood on her tiptoes and sought out his lips, eagerly returning the kiss. She quickly got lost in the kiss and wound her arms around him, one hand ended up in his hair and the other on his chest. She could feel his rapid heartbeat and knew that hers matched his. 

When they broke apart she opened her eyes under the blindfold and could barely make out his silhouette. She wanted more and she wanted to be able to see him, but for the moment she took what he would give her. 

“Why can’t I see you?” Katara asked as she put both of her hands on his chest and then let them wander across his torso.

“Most people don’t like what they see.”

“I’m not most people.” 

He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time backing her against the wall so she could wrap her legs around his waist. When he started kissing her chin and neck she bucked her hips against his and then put her hand on his cheek to urge him on. She gasped when she realized what she was touching and he quickly stepped back and let her down.

“Zuko?” she exclaimed as she tore the blindfold off. He stood in front of her, his eyes wide with panic as he eyed the doorway. 

“Why did you kiss me? Is this a trap for Aang? Are you hoping I’ll give away his location or lead you there?” 

“No! I don’t want to capture the Avatar anymore, I just want to try and live a normal life for once!”

“Then why didn’t you show me your face right away?”

“Because I knew you would leave and I just wanted to try and be the hero. Or at least someone you think of as a hero.”

“Me specifically? Zuko you're not a hero, especially not for instigating that without letting me know who you were,” Katara pointed at the wall he had just had her pinned against. 

“I didn’t instigate anything. You were the one that was all sexy voice ‘I want to thank you.’ And then you kissed me back. And what’s so bad about knowing it was me? You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

Katara blushed and folded her arms across her chest. She did want more, and she realized that she wanted more with Zuko. She didn’t know why - he was the enemy that had been chasing them for months - but all of the sudden he was this masked hero, and she loved it. 

She stood and thought it over as Zuko inched closer to her. When he was close enough he wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her, knowing she would kiss him back. And she did. 

“Don’t you want this?” Zuko whispered against her neck as he kissed it. 

“Yes, Zuko, I do.” 

His hands in her hair felt so perfect, and her body fit against his so well it was almost sinful. She wanted to melt into him and never be apart from him again. 

It was dark out by the time they seperated, realizing it was time to leave. They were lying on a mattress in the back room, her head on his shoulder as they listened to the city fall silent around them. 

“I am sorry for all the pain and trouble I have caused you in the past, Katara,” Zuko mumbled into her hair. 

“I’m sorry for saying you were taking advantage of me. I know you would never do that.” 

As they were leaving the shack Zuko slipped the mask back on and turned to face her. She nodded and then watched him slip away into the night, hoping she would see him again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of ran away from me. I always think that they are teenagers, so sometimes logic and hormones could get a bit muddled. This will be continued in Day 13 - Crystal Catacombs.


	13. Day 13 - Crystal Catacombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter, Blue Spirit.

Stuck in the Crystal Catacombs all Katara could think about was escaping and making sure that Aang was okay. She searched the entire cave and unless she started tearbending there was no water anywhere. Just as she was giving up her search another prisoner was thrown in. 

“Zuko? What are you doing here?” Katara snapped. She hadn’t seen him in more than two weeks - not since she found out he was the Blue Spirit - and now he happened to fall into the same prison as her. 

“I was trying to give my Uncle enough time to escape, hopefully I succeeded.”

She was taken back by his sudden appearance and didn’t know whether to be angry or happy that he was there. She settled on the former. 

“Why haven’t you tried to see me since that night? Was it just a one time thing? Is that all I am to you?” Katara asked as tears popped into her eyes. 

“Katara, no, of course not I-”

“You what? Got what you needed and were done with me? I thought we had a connection. I had finally stopped seeing you as the epitome of the Fire Nation. For the longest time when I thought of the Fire Nation I thought of your face. I thought of the loss of my mother during a Fire Nation raid and how it all seemed to be your fault.” She sat down and buried her face in her hands, silent sobs shaking her body.

“The Fire Nation also took my mother from me. I’m sorry Katara. I’m sorry for all the wrong we’ve caused, in your life and in general. I’m sorry that my...that my face is what you think of when you think of your enemy,” Zuko said, his closed his eyes and turned his back to her.

Katara stood up and turned to look at him; the defeated boy sharing a prison cell with her. He was barely older than her and he had gone through just as much as she had - maybe more - and she blaming everything on him. Worse, he thought so lowly of himself that he was willing to let her. 

“Zuko, I don’t mean like that.” Katara stood on her toes and brushed her lips across his scar. He closed his eyes and gripped her hips tightly.

“Katara, I didn’t come and see you because I didn’t know how you would react. I assumed that you were so...infatuated with me because I was the Blue Spirit and I thought if the disowned Fire Nation Prince were to show up at your door you would throw me out.” 

Without thinking Katara kissed him. They tangled together easily and found a comfortable rhythm. They lost their footing and stumbled, Zuko on top of Katara. She wrapped her legs around him and he kissed her again. 

“Katara, what do you want from me?” 

“I thought that was pretty obvious,” she said with a chuckle and she rolled her hips against his. He groaned and then they both froze when they felt the cave begin to rumble. 

“Someone’s coming,” Zuko whispered as he moved so he was standing in front of Katara.  
\---  
“You made the right choice, Zuzu. No water tribe peasant is worth giving up your crown for,” Azula said as they headed back to the Fire Nation. He kept thinking of the hurt in Katara’s eyes and wondered if he had ruined everything between them.


	14. Day 14 - Drinking Games

Zuko knew it wasn’t a good idea to bring up a drinking game, but they had been in such low spirits he thought it might help them cheer up. So they had started to play never have I ever. It started off light and simple. 

“Never have I ever been the Avatar,” Sokka joked and they all drank except Aang. 

“Never have I ever kissed someone I just barely met,” Toph said. Katara, Sokka and Suki all took drinks. Zuko tried not to think too much about Katara kissing someone. 

As the game wore on it got sillier until eventually Suki put Toph to bed and then came back for Sokka. Aang had gone to bed before things go too rowdy, leaving just Katara and Zuko.

She was tipsy, it was the only reason she had asked Zuko to take a walk to the beach with her. She brought the bottle of wine with and slipped her arm through his as they walked, offering additional support to her slight stumble. She was talking about something, but he was having trouble following along as every few minutes she would rapidly change subjects. 

They ending up on the beach, she plunked down and pulled Zuko down with her. They giggled as they got their bearings but ended up with their shoulders pushed together as they watched the waves. Katara took a pull on the wine and passed to Zuko, who thought about turning it down but decided this was more fun.

“Zuko, you really are a lot of fun. I mean if I had known how fun you were then maybe we could have...had fun earlier,” Katara said. He laughed but didn’t say anything. 

“In fact, I can think of some things we could do now that would be a lot of fun.” Katara was suddenly in his lap, her agility coming back as she swept her hair behind her and settled her hips against his. 

“Katara, what are-” She cut him off with a kiss that Zuko returned enthusiastically. He held her close and soon they were falling backward into the sand. She took advantage of the new position to push her hips against his, grinning when he groaned loudly. 

When Katara started to take his shirt off he stopped her looking up into her eyes. “Not tonight, I don’t want you to do anything you will regret in the morning.” 

“You’ve seen me in my wrappings, I’ve seen you without your shirt. It’s no big deal.” She wasn’t taking no for an answer and soon they were both stripped down - her to her wrappings and him to just his pants. 

It seemed like a valid argument, until suddenly there was more of Katara to explore. He moved so he was on top of her and she looked up at him - her blue eyes pools of desire. When he lowered his lips to her neck she groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. It was in that moment that Zuko knew they were in trouble.  
\---  
The next morning when Katara woke up the first thing she noticed was the splitting headache, the second was that she was not alone. She sat up and looked behind her and gasped when she realized Zuko was spooning her. She was about to slip out of bed and look for the rest of her clothes when he started to stir awake. 

“Katara?” he mumbled. 

“Zuko? Why am I in your bed? Where is your shirt?”

He sat up and took a minute to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at her as she tried to hide her mostly exposed figure behind the sheets, and then looked around the room. 

“The last thing I remember is fooling around on the beach. We must have come back here and fallen asleep shortly after,” Zuko said. He slipped out of bed and pulled his shirt on, throwing Katara her clothes. 

“I’m sorry if what I did last night was too forward, or if it was bad or-”

“Stop,” Zuko said placing a finger on her lips. “You didn’t force me to do anything. I wanted it just as much as you did.”

She nodded and then began to get dressed, wondering if the others had realized that they had spent the night together. When they did make it to the kitchen Aang glared at Zuko suspiciously and then left the room, Sokka also seemed to be rather angry with the firebender. 

“Uh, morning,” Zuko offered lamely. 

“What were you doing with my sister last night? Why was she in your room this morning?” Sokka demanded. Zuko stumbled backward as Sokka approached him.

“Oh come on Sokka, like you are so perfect yourself. Zuko was a gentleman and did not take advantage of me,” Katara said with her arms crossed.

“Well, why were you in his bed?” Sokka questioned his voice going up a few decibels.

“Neither of us remember much after the beach so I couldn’t give you a firm answer.”

“The beach! What were you doing at the beach?”

“We went for a walk, that’s all, trust me Sokka. I respect your sister too much to take advantage of her while she’s been drinking.”

Sokka was about to say something but just stopped and nodded his head. He sat back down and finished eating his breakfast, keeping a watchful eye on Zuko. 

When Katara finally got Zuko alone later that day she wrapped her arms around him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Will you leave your door unlocked for me tonight?” 

“Always,” Zuko responded. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.


	15. Day 15 - Unmasked

“Who are you?” Katara yelled at the man standing in front of her. He had intervened when a few Fire Nation soldiers tried arresting her, and then brought her to his small hideout. 

“Why did you rescue me? I can take care of myself,” she said defiantly. After a moment she started to calm down and looked at the man in front of her; broad shoulders, well defined arms and short black hair. 

She took a bold step toward him and reached behind his head for the ties to his mask. She slowly untied them, giving him the opportunity to stop her. She closed her eyes as she pulled it off, then took a deep breath and opened them.

“You? But why?” 

“Despite our differences in the past I don’t want you to come to any harm. The Fire Nation soldiers can be very ruthless, especially to young women.”

Her eyes were wide in bewilderment and she was clutching his mask to her chest. She slowly nodded her head and then handed him back his mask. 

“Thank you, Zuko, for saving me. I won’t forget it.” She kissed his cheek, right below his scar, and then turned and hurried out the door. 

“I won’t forget you either, Katara,” he whispered as he watched her leave.


	16. Day 16 - Necklace

When Zuko joined the Gaang he started to study them, to make sure that he was familiar enough with them to not cause any problems. He watched Sokka eat too much meat, make plans and be overly protective of Katara. He watched Aang practice bending and enjoying being a kid. He even watched Momo, and soon learned what his favorite treats were. It’s always good to have a lemur on your side. 

Katara was the person he found the most interesting. She was caring and loving, she made their meals and did the laundry, she even mended everyone’s clothes. Zuko was careful to do his own laundry and mend his own clothes if needed - he knew that she was still getting used to him. What he found most interesting about Katara was the way she toyed with her necklace.

When she was watching Aang train with Toph she would play with it, rubbing her thumb across the carving. She would play with it when she was waiting for the stew to finish simmering - always with a more thoughtful look. She also played with it whenever she was near Zuko, talking to him or watching him and Aang train. 

Zuko knew that this type of worrying of her necklace was nerves, but he wondered if there was more to it. He continued to watch her, making sure not to be too obvious about it lest he give her something else to worry about. 

One day he approached her, it was after dinner and everyone was drifting off to enjoy the remaining sunlight and explore the Air Temple. Zuko had yet to explore it and did not feel much need to. Katara was sitting alone by the water washing what looked like Sokka’s sleeping roll. She was humming as she first drenched the sleeping roll with water and then pulled it out, leaving it clean and dry. She rolled it up and almost dropped it when she turned around and found him watching her. 

“Uh, hi. Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted to ask you something.” 

She put her hands on her hips and her forehead crinkled as she regarded him. Finally she nodded her head.

“Are you worried about me harming you? Or anyone else? I noticed that you toy with your necklace a lot more when you have to interact with me as opposed to anyone else.”

She looked startled and for a moment she just stared at him. “I know that you say you’re good now, but we’ve just been through so much that I’m... I’m not sure. I’m sorry, Zuko, but I have to make sure that my friends are safe at all times.”

“Your friends, oh, okay.”

He started to turn around when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face her. “Hey tough firebender, why don’t we spar? I know I could use it - laundry and dishes doesn’t satisfy my bending need.” Zuko nodded and they made their way to where she used to practice with Aang. 

Zuko shed his pants and boots and when he turned around Katara was standing in her wrappings, water swirling around her arms and a smirk on her face. 

“Oh, does this make you uncomfortable?” she said with her head cocked to the side. He knew she was teasing him in an attempt to try and throw him off. He just shook his head and got into position. 

“I’m ready when you are.” 

Thirty minutes later Zuko had been drenched, frozen and melted more ice daggers than he could count. Katara had blocked fire balls and made more steam by blocking his fire than she could remember ever having done. Their chests were both heaving but neither of them was ready to give up, not until there was an obvious winner. 

The sun had set so Zuko took a moment to light the lanterns and Katara took this opportunity to douse herself in water. When Zuko looked back at her she was pulling it from her hair and swirling it around her arms. He was struck by the way she looked in the firelight, and almost didn’t block her first attack in time. She took advantage of his momentary distraction to get closer to him, attacking with more and more power until she knocked him off of his feet. She encased his hands in ice, freezing them at his sides, then knelt over him and did the same to his feet. 

“I win,” she said with a gleeful look in her eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Zuko asked as he melted the ice and grabbed her waist. She was too startled to stop him from rolling her over and pinning her to the ground. 

For a moment her eyes darted to his lips and she watched as he licked them. He leaned down and kissed her, their lips barely touching before he pulled back. She hesitated and then reached up and kissed him again. A few seconds later she panicked and pushed him off of her. 

“No, Zuko! I can’t do this. Not now, there’s just so much going on. I can’t,” Katara exclaimed and she pulled her clothes on and fled the room. He sat on the ground and looked at the empty doorway. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll come around. She always gets really focused on the bigger picture and forgets about the smaller things,” Sokka said as he came up behind Zuko.

“You saw that?”

“Just the end when she kissed you and ran off. By the way, hurt her and I’ll end you. But, really I know she’ll come around. Just give her space, but don’t let her forget about you,” Sokka said patting Zuko on the shoulder. Zuko could only nod and stare blankly as he watched Sokka follow after his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about doing something about a betrothal necklace but I can't decided if Katara would give up her necklace. Really I think Zuko would find something else to give her, so she doesn't have to chose.


	17. Day 17 - Dancing

It was at the party after his coronation that he first saw her dance, and from the first moment he was mesmerized. First he saw her dance with Aang, a friendly dance that was fun and lively. Later she danced with Sokka and Zuko felt a surge of affection for both of them, enjoying watching them interact without the stress of the war. Zuko mingled and wove through the crowd stopping and talking when it was needed. Finally he found his Uncle who smiled at him and motioned to Katara who was heading their way. 

“You should ask her to dance, she loves to dance.” 

Iroh vanished and Zuko found himself sheepishly asking Katara to dance, surprised when she agreed and pulled him onto the dance floor. 

“Can you believe a year ago you were chasing us around the world and angrily yelling about your honor?” Katara asked as they started to dance to a slow song. 

“You were also always giving speeches about hope and never giving up.”

“Hey!”

They chuckled and danced in silence for a while, slowly getting closer and closer. When the song came to an end they stepped apart and then headed over to the refreshment table. He wanted to ask her to dance again but he knew it wasn’t proper to dance with the same girl too many times in one night, especially more than one dance in a row. So he let her go dance with her father and then with Iroh. It was when he noticed a Fire Nation noble man lead her onto the floor that he knew it was his turn for more. 

As soon as the song ended he found Katara, he put his hand on her hip and leaned in close so his invitation was a whisper. She blushed and nodded, letting him pull her to the dance floor. As they moved he thought only of her, and they kept their banter light and friendly. As the song came to a close she pulled him in to whisper in his ear.

“Meet me outside, ten minutes.” 

The next ten minutes seemed to pass slower than normal, and when it was finally time he shook off the General he was talking to and slipped outside. He found Katara on a balcony nearby and went to stand next to her.

“What’s on your mind?” Zuko asked as he leaned his arms against the ledge and turned to look at her. 

“Aang wants me to go with him to help with the changes in the Earth Kingdom. He wants to leave in the morning, and I haven’t given him an answer yet.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want you to give me a reason to stay.” The last part came out as a whisper and she looked at him with genuine fear in her eyes. 

“If I go with him I will always just be the Avatar’s girl. I won’t be Master Katara, or Katara from the Southern Water Tribe. I won’t even be Katara who helped take down Azula. I’ll just be the Avatar’s girl.”

They were quiet for a long time, until Katara moved closer and put her hand on Zuko’s arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze and then met his gaze. 

“Katara, I want you to stay. But I don’t know what you want from me? I can find you a job here, I can find a reason to send you back to the Southern Water Tribe. I can ask you to stay and be with me...but I don’t know what you want.” 

“I want to be my own person. I want to do something because it is right for me, not for the men in my life.” 

She closed her eyes and her shoulders shook as she started to cry. He hesitated and then pulled her against his chest, stroking her hair as she cried against him. When she was cried out she looked up at him, her eyes puffy but there was a smile in them. He smiled down at her. 

“Thank you, Zuko. I will go home to help rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. Once my father has been crowned King I will return here, that is if you have a position for me.”

Zuko nodded and they turned to watch as the sun set. He would have a position for her, and hopefully at that point Katara would be in a better mindset about dating. For now, all he could hope for was one more dance.


	18. Day 18 - Ba Sing Se

To Katara the thought of Ba Sing Se was almost too good to be true. In her mind she saw people uniting together - despite what nation they were from - and fighting against the Fire Nation. To Zuko Ba Sing Se was the sight of failure for his family. In Ba Sing Se Zuko felt like a failure as he hid his identity and tried to live a normal life. 

Katara’s view changed quickly and she was disgusted with the way that people were treated in the city. She wanted to find a way to help them, and to make them realize that they need help, but no one listened to the Waterbender. 

The moment Zuko started to feel like Ba Sing Se could be home everything was taken away from him. His meeting with Katara in the Crystal Catacombs had been brief, but it had been enough for them to feel momentarily connected to each other. That was shattered with the arrival of Aang, Iroh and eventually Azula. 

After that Ba Sing Se, for both Katara and Zuko, became a bitter memory. A memory that was seeped in anger and what ifs. A memory that neither could forget, even if they wanted to.


	19. Day 19 - Moonlight

He would watch her practicing in the moonlight - when everyone else was asleep except for her. He watched her play with the water, make shapes and change around her. Katara never knew that he was watching her, he always tried to fall asleep when everyone else settled in, but there was so much on his mind it was hard for him to sleep. That was when he noticed that she frequently snuck away to practice her bending. 

Zuko followed her, at first being very cautious that she wouldn’t catch him. As time wore on and he kept following her it felt like they had a pattern. He watched her night after night eventually realizing that watching her so calm with her element helped him drift asleep later. 

The more time he spent watching her at night the more he felt like he knew her. He tried to be friendly with her during the day, but she did not take too kindly to his approaches. So instead he settled for watching her at night even though she didn’t know he was there. 

As he watched her and admired her form and figure under the moonlight he began to realize that he was in love with her. As he tried to approach her during the day he realized that she didn’t love him, and at this rate she never would.


	20. Day 20 - First Kiss

The first time they kissed it was raining. They were getting Appa ready to head back to the Western Air Temple when Zuko decided they should just make camp for the night. Neither of them wanted to travel in the rain (and he suspected Appa didn’t either), and they could use some time to mull over what had happened before joining the others. 

Katara made them a small dinner and they ate in silence as they sat next to the fire Zuko had made. They managed to find a small clearing where the trees kept most of the water off of them, but Zuko still insisted they set up the tent. 

“Katara, do you want to talk about anything?” Zuko asked after a few hours of silence. 

“About what I did or about what I didn’t do?” 

“Whatever is bothering you most.” 

She was silent for a while longer as she finished her stew. She took both their bowls and cleaned them, packed them away and then sat down next to him. She noticed how warm he was and shifted closer. 

“When I first learned about blood bending I was horrified that anyone would think to do it, let alone do it to another person. I vowed after that I would never blood bend and yet when given the opportunity I used it in malice to get what I wanted. How could I do something like that, Zuko? How?”

He watched her shoulders slump and wondered if she would mind if he put his arm around her, to try and comfort her. He was about to when she moved even closer and rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment he went rigid, he was so un-used to this type of behavior, he soon relaxed and put his arm around her. 

“Katara, you acted out of a rage that you have been harboring for a very long time. The longer you let it fester without dealing with it the worse it grows, until eventually it consumes you. Trust me, I’ve spent years grappling with my demons and I still feel like that rage could explode out of me at any moment.”

“We actually have a lot more in common than we thought, funny since we’re opposites.” Her head had slipped down slightly and was resting more against his chest. He hoped she couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating. 

“That’s probably why my betrayal at Ba Sing Se stung so much. I always wished I had stayed with you. I know that I needed to go home again to see that it wasn’t what I had been looking for, but I hate how long it took me to get there.”

He felt her soft chuckle radiate in his chest. There were so many more things he could say, but he didn’t want to overwhelm her so instead he played with her hair as they watched the fire slowly die down. 

“We should probably try and get some sleep,” Zuko said when the fire was almost just embers. Katara stirred and he realized she had been dozing off against him. 

“Okay,” Katara stood up and stretched then went to find their sleeping rolls. Zuko made sure Appa was okay and then turned back to watch Katara. 

“You can take the tent, I don’t mind,” Zuko said as he took his sleeping roll from her. 

“We’ll both fit, there’s no need to be such a gentleman all of the time,” she said with a slight eye roll. 

They got settled for bed and when Zuko rolled over he realized Katara had been watching him. Without thinking he reached over and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. He pushed his fingers into her hair and then pulled her in for a kiss which she reciprocated. She brought her hand up to his neck and then slid it up his cheek. When her thumb brushed his scar Zuko gasped and tried to pull her closer despite the two sleeping bags separating them. 

They ended up on top of their sleeping bags, Zuko on top of Katara and her legs wrapped around his waist. She groaned everytime he ground down against her and kept trying to urge him to give her more friction. He was holding back, she could tell, and she wanted him to let go. 

“Zuko,” she moaned as he kissed her neck. She undid the tie on her dress so it fell open and grinned at the appreciative gasp he let out. 

“Katara, this is probably not the right time for this,” Zuko whispered in her ear as his entire body covered hers. 

“Why? Are you saving yourself for marriage?” Katara asked in a mock serious tone. In spite of himself Zuko started laughing, he laughed so hard his entire body shook and soon Katara was laughing too. They lay on top of their sleeping bags and laughed until eventually the laughter died away.

“Is that a no?”

“No, it’s just late and we’ve had some very stressful days. We should probably sleep before making any major decisions.” She snuggled into his side as he unfolded one of their sleeping bags and pulled it on top of them.   
\---  
After they finished loading Appa the next morning Zuko grabbed Katara and pulled her in for a kiss, slow and passionate. When they broke apart she looked up at him, her eyes full of admiration and he smiled at her. 

“Thank you for letting me share this journey with you,” he whispered as he kissed her nose.

“Thank you for helping me get here.”


	21. Day 21 - Matchmaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter when I started writing all of these, and I had planned it for the Arranged Marriage prompt, but decided it was a bit too whimsical for that. Enjoy!

When Zuko turned 18 and had not yet announced any intention of marrying the council began to start questioning him on it more and more. They wanted to know if there was anyone he had in mind, or if there were any meetings they should try and arrange for him. He always politely declined and said this was part of his life he would like to take charge of. 

His Uncle Iroh strongly supported Zuko’s choice not to let the council rule his courtship but when Zuko started to near his 19th birthday and still had not been seen courting anyone he too began to suggest that a match be made, and quickly. The Fire Nation would need to see a strong and balanced leadership in the wake of so much change and chaos.

It had been Iroh’s idea to have Katara come and stay with them for a few months, maybe even a year, as there were many discussions going on that directly related to the water tribes. Zuko agreed immediately, excited to see his friend again. 

The night before she arrived he was having tea with Iroh when a thought struck him. 

“Uncle, is Aang coming with Katara?” 

“Of course not, Katara insisted that she would be coming alone.” 

Zuko relaxed and Iroh smiled to himself behind his tea cup.  
\---  
“Katara,” Zuko greeted her politely. She ran and jumped into his arms, startling a few of the royal guard. She hugged Iroh as well, though with less enthusiasm. 

“Let me show you to your room, and then we can take a walk around the grounds before lunch and our first meeting,” Zuko offered.

When they showed up to lunch - twenty minutes late - they were alone (except of course a few guards). They laughed and swapped stories about what they had been doing for the last two years. Zuko was glad to hear that she seemed to have spent most of her time in the South Pole and not with Aang. 

“We should go, the council does not like to be kept waiting,” Zuko said. She agreed and followed him into a large room with a grand table in the middle of it.   
\---  
The first month things went very smoothly and soon they had very little business to attend to and could spend more time wandering the palace or the grounds. 

One night Zuko went to find Katara after dinner, hoping to walk the grounds with her. Her door was open so he peered in and then stepped inside. It was not appropriate for them to be alone, but he was the Firelord so he figured he might be given a pass. 

She was standing on the balcony watching the sunset. He leaned against the balcony door and admired the way her hair glowed in the setting sunlight. 

“Everything alright?”

Katara jumped slightly and then turned to face him. He studied her in the fading light, noticing how much she had grown up, but he could still see the mischievous girl under her more feminine traits. 

“I heard some of the palace workers talking about us. They seem to think that I am here to court you and they were rather divided on the concept. I thought I was here to help with the political future of the Southern Water tribe.”

“You are! When Uncle suggested it-”

“Iroh suggested it? He told me you wanted me to come that you practically created this position with me in mind and that if all went well it could be permanent.” 

For a moment they stood and looked at each other in wonder and then they broke down into a fit of giggles. When they finally calmed down they were both sitting on the balcony facing each other. 

“I wondered why he asked about me and Aang, I thought he was just being, well Iroh.”

Zuko moved so he was sitting next to her and they were looking out at the palace grounds. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, she sighed at the increased contact. 

“All joking aside, would you have agreed if you knew he was trying to set us up?” Zuko asked her. 

She turned and looked at him, a grin on her lips and then turned to face the grounds again. He watched her as she mulled over the idea, hoping that things weren’t about to get uncomfortable. 

“I probably wouldn’t have. I never really thought about you in that way. I’m not saying that you’re like a brother to me, just that for so long I thought of you as one thing and now here we are and it’s just different.” 

“How did you think of me?”

“You’re the slightly socially awkward Firelord with the moody girlfriend. I was the Avatar’s girl, or at least that’s how everyone saw me. So much so that I tried to become that person, but I didn’t like her.”

“So, would you consider marrying me and becoming Firelady? Together we could really change the way the world sees the Fire Nation.”

“That’s a romantic proposal,” Katara said rolling her eyes. Zuko chuckled and moved so he was sitting next to her.

“We would also get to spend our lives together, raising mixed bending kids, traveling the world, drinking lots of tea with Uncle. We’d always have a sparring partner and you do look great in red, if I might say so.”

Katara chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and imagined everything he had just said. As she imagined it a smile grew on her face.

“Ask me again later, when we are both fully aware of why we are here together.”

He nodded and then slipped an arm around her waist. He would make sure to get Uncle a large supply of his favorite tea to make up for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all - for anyone that was actually keeping track of updates I apologize for the delay. First work was busy, and then the holidays came along. And then the other day I was hit by a car on my way to work (nothing serious just bruised and sore). So anyway, I have been thinking about updating, and I will post all 30 prompts, but it may take a little longer.


	22. Day 22 - Regrets

Katara didn’t regret her life, she didn’t regret her husband or her children. She could not bring herself to regret the changes she had been apart of, the city they had built and the hope that she had helped instill in the world. But that did not mean that there were not moments in her life that she looked back on with regret, wondering what could have happened. 

She was not shy as a girl so she didn’t regret not having enough friends, or going to enough social get togethers. However, there were moments. She thought about when Zuko opened his eyes after taking the lightning bolt for her and the smile on his lips. She wanted to kiss him, her fingers were already in his hair all she would need to do was lean down. But fear had stopped her. Fear that Zuko would say no, fear of what Aang would think and fear of what the world might think. 

When she was with Aang Katara was happy, but there was a moment when she realized that he was back together with Mai where she felt anger and betrayal. She wanted to ask him about it, if he felt it too. But fear had once again stopped her. So they lived their lives, crossing paths as was appropriate, and nothing more. 

Karara could do nothing about her past regrets, but she could at least try and teach her children to be strong and not avoid something just because it could end different than you hoped. Without those chance moments you are not living, and Katara wanted her children to live their lives without any regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, not really Zutara. But I must admit I do like Aang as a character and I think that him and Katara were good together. Doesn't make me any less passionate about Zutara.


	23. Day 23 Northern Lights

She took him to see the northern lights - years after the war had ended. Zuko had stood transfixed by the sight, having never seen anything akin to it before. He slipped his arm around her and let out a soft sigh when she nuzzled into him. 

He watched the lights dance and change, creating a dazzling show. As he watched them he realized why she loved them - they were pure and natural and created something out of nothing. They reminded him of fire bending and the way it melded with the other elements. 

He kissed her cheek and continued watching, knowing that this was something they would do again.


	24. Day 24 - Scars

Zuko had always felt like his scars plagued him. They were memories of mistakes and times he was bested in battle. The only scar he could never come to hate was the one he had gotten during his Agni Kai with Azula. 

Though Katara had worked on his scar multiple times in the days after it happened she was never able to erase it. He sat up in bed and looked down at it, his eyes tracing the intricacies of it. It was still too tender to touch, but soon he knew it would fade into nothing but marred skin. 

There was a knock on his door and Katara came into his room. She sat down next to him and started their final healing session. “I don’t know how much more I can do, but this should help a little,” she warned him as her hands glowed over his chest. 

“That’s okay, this scar is one to wear with pride.” 

“You aren’t still ashamed of your scar?” she asked indicating his left eye. 

“No, it made me who I am today. I was able to help end this war and bring peace to all of our nations, without it who knows what kind of person I would’ve turned in to.” 

Katara chuckled and sat back on the bed, putting her water away. 

“Zuko, you were always destined for great things. So many terrible things happened to us on our journey here, but I wouldn’t trade my experiences for anything in the world.” 

They were interrupted when Iroh came into the room with tea. They went to sit at the small table that was tucked in the corner of Zuko’s room to drink their tea. Zuko was quiet for the most part as he thought about everything Katara had said. Katara and Iroh laughed and told stories with perfect ease and Zuko almost didn’t notice when she left the room. 

“Nephew, I think you might be in trouble with that one. What a fierce woman she will become, and she would make an excellent wife.” 

Zuko sputtered on his tea and stared aghast at his Uncle. Iroh laughed and continued to explain to Zuko how perfect they were suited for each other. Though it mortified Zuko to no end to hear his Uncle go on about Katara for so long it planted a worm in his ear, and soon Katara was all he could think about. He wondered if she felt the same for him and knew there was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know these are short...and I'm like a month late. I'm working on it. And stubborn me wants to do all 30 days, even though I don't have a lot of ideas for some of the themes.


	25. Day 27 Rain

He loved to watch her in the rain. She would dance around and play with the droplets, experimenting with the shapes and patterns she could make. He would watch her until she realized he was watching, and then she would pull him in the rain and they would play in it together. He loved how wild her hair looked as they dance and the glimmer in her eyes. He loved how flushed she was when they finally went inside, and he loved how passionately they would make love after. 

It rained the day after their daughter was born, and even though she was still too tired to enjoy it Zuko made sure that she was able to watch it. He watched her face as she watched her element descend upon them. He had never known such joy, at least not until Kya turned out to be a waterbender. 

Her older brother Iroh was a firebender, something that they had all breathed a collective sigh over (he was all for forward thinking, but not that forward so soon after the war). Zuko and Katara would sit in the courtyard and watch their kids play, experimenting with their elements. Iroh was always so careful as to not hurt Kya, and he was always intrigued when she played with the rain. As Kya and Katara played in the rain Zuko picked Iroh up and hoisted him onto his shoulders. He was almost too big for it, but Zuko loved it. 

“Daddy, can I play in the rain?” Iroh asked after a few minutes.

“Of course,” Zuko set him down and watched him run to his sister. His heart seemed almost too full and then Katara pulled him out and they danced and played in the rain like they used to when they were just teenagers. 

“I love you, Katara.”

“I love you too, Zuko,” Katara responded and then she kissed him. 

After that they played in the rain as often as then could, even as Iroh and Kya got older it was still something they felt they needed to do. No one else understood why they did it, but all that mattered was that they knew - it was the memory of a young waterbender so in love with her element and the world and the firebender who loved her so much he wanted to feel what she felt.


	26. Day 28 Caught in the Act

“Stop pushing on it! It’s not going to fit!” Katara exclaimed.

“It would if you moved your hand,” Zuko retorted.

“I’ve done this way more than you, I would know better!” 

Sokka burst into the room with his boomerang drawn and pointed it at the two of them, who were struggling to pack a basket with supplies. 

“What are you doing?” Zuko asked.

“I thought you two were...nevermind.” Sokka backed out of the room, closing it behind him. 

“Well that was weird,” Katara muttered. 

“Good thing he wasn’t here twenty minutes ago, he might have actually noticed something.”

Katara rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. “Even Sokka isn’t that blind to miss someone messing around with his sister.”

“Oh, messing around? Is that what we’re calling it?”

“You’re almost as impossible to deal with as Sokka!” Katara exclaimed as she grabbed the basket and hurried out of the room.   
\---  
Katara caught up with Zuko after she had cleared up the dinner dishes. He was sitting on the porch watching the others play with a ball they had found in the house. 

“Are you still going to come to my room tonight?” Katara asked, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. 

“Yes, but we should be quiet - we wouldn’t want Sokka to catch us messing around.” 

Katara chuckled and settled down next to him, watching the sun set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shows up 8 months late with Starbucks. I wrote both of these chapters months ago but never posted them since I was hoping to complete the entire month. I found them recently and thought they were wroth sharing. Hope you enjoyed reading. I know I enjoyed writing. Until next time!


End file.
